Where No One Goes - HTTYD
by El4a
Summary: This story takes place after the events of the seccond movie, also including the series. Hiccup and Toothless are out on a flight when they stumble across a sight they'd thought be impossible. Another Night Fury! The story is better than it sounds. Also I am Dutch, excuse my poor grammar and writing
1. Chapter 1

**Where No One Goes**

 **How To Train Your Dragon Fanfiction**

 **ONE I FIND ANOTER**

 **ONE STRANDED, OOPS**

As they flew, Hiccup spotted a small, unfamiliar island. "Hey bud, fly down there, will ya?" He asked Toothless. The Night Fury nodded and spiralled they had landed, Hiccup jumped off of Toothless. He saw his dragon sniffling at the ground, he probably caught some sort of scent. Toothless seemed rather excited about it. He looked at Hiccup, then in the direction the scent was heading, wanting to follow it. This tempted Hiccup's curiosity. What could be so important? He gave in and climbed on the dragons back once again. "So where are we going?" He asked the dragon, and the duo took off in the air again. Just to land a few miles further from where they'd been. Toothless was looking around excited, and Hiccup was really curious now. What had gotten into his Dragon, why was Toothless this excited? The twenty year old Viking got of his dragon, and followed him cautiously not knowing what he should expect. A sudden sound made the boy jump. A dragon's roar. It sounded strange, yet somehow familiar. Curious at what species of dragon this was, Hiccup advanced, while toothless bounded happily towards the roar. "Toothless!" Hiccup called for his dragon, but with no effect. So the young Viking ran after the Night Fury. When the auburn haired boy finally caught up with his friend, he saw something unbelievable. He stood there slack jawed for a while. When Hiccup finally got to his senses he advanced on the dragon lying there. Not just any dragon, _a Night Fury!_ Hiccup still could not believe his eyes . Toothless was just warbling happily, jumping up and around the clearing. Hiccup turned to his friend, with a look that said 'not now'. He hesitantly walked up to the stranded Night Fury. As he studied the dragon, he saw it was hurt. Mostly it was exhausted though. The other Night Fury's eyes shot open, revealing slits as pupils. "It's okay." Hiccup spoke, in a hushed yet soothing tone. He then remembered he still had his riding mask on. He carefully took it off, tossing it aside, showing the dragon he wasn't a threat. "Look we're friends." Hiccup said. He gently put his hand out, and turned his face away, just like he did when he had first met Toothless. He knew Night Furies could be more wary than other dragons. He felt the head gently push against his open hand. He smiled and turned to look at the other Night Fury. While doing so, Toothless came bounding over, alerting the other. But the night Fury didn't move, it just followed Toothless with its eyes. "Come on, bud. Give it some space, it's hurt." Hiccup told him. Toothless nodded and took a few steps back, still eyeing the other dragon curiously. They'd never met another Night Fury before, it was truly amazing. Toothless wasn't alone, and maybe there were even more of his species. "This is amazing, bud!" Hiccup exclaimed, petting his own dragon. The duo helped the hurt Night Fury up. It had a deep slash in one of its hinds, but it turned out he or she, Hiccup didn't really wanted to check that, he'd ask Toothless later, could still fly.

When back at Berk, after a flight that took twice as long as normally, they had brought the Night Fury to the cove. So no Viking would accidently stumble across her, Hiccup had found out from Toothless it was a she. In the village people gave their chief a few weird glances, probably because the young one was grinning like a madman. "What are you so happy about?" Hiccup heard a oh so familiar voice behind him. Startled he turned around. "Astrid, Why'd you keep doing that!?" He asked. She giggled. "But I'll show you once we found my mother and Fishleggs." He answered her question. "Why them?" Astid asked. "Oh you'll see." He smiled, not revealing anything yet.

 **A/N**

 **Okay, so I am Dutch so I'm sorry my writing isn't the best you've seen on here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO NOT JUST**

 **ONE OF A KIND**

As he led Valka, Fishlegs and Astrid to the cove, Toothless was keeping an eye on the female Night Fury. Hiccup was bounding forwards happily, so they almost had to run to keep up with him. Naturally, seeing Fishlegs posture, he trailed behind, and almost couldn't keep up. Hiccup chuckled at seeing the husky boy run, and slowed down a little. "What's got you all excited." Valka asked. "You'll see soon, mom." The young chief replied.

Close by the Cove he asked them to close their eyes, and led them to the edge of the cove. "Okay, open them." Hiccup exclaimed excitedly. He saw Fishlegs mouth drop, and laughed. "Is it really..." His mother trailed off. Hiccup nodded. "Yes, another Night Fury!" He exclaimed, telling them what they were seeing. "Your eyes aren't deceiving you. Toothless and I found her stranded on a new island, just outside the borders." He told them, throwing in some of his dramatic flair. "That's amazing Hiccup!" Astrid said, being happy for him. "A female Night Fury." Fishlegs said astonished, when he had found his voice again. "Maybe there are even more of them out there! This could be the start of something new. Maybe we can find Toothless' Family!" Hiccup said, getting a little overexcited. Valka chuckles. "Slow down Hiccup. Let's just take care of her for the time being, but maybe it's best you only tell your friends about it, not the whole village will be as happy as you are right now." His mother told him. He nodded. "I'll tell Snotlout and the twins tomorrow. And Gobber too, he can help us fix her up. I just hope they can keep their mouths shut." Hiccup said. "But first I want you all to gain her trust." Hiccup said, looking at them. "Come, we'll go down, so you can meet her." And with that he went down the way he went when first meeting Toothless. He chuckled when he saw his old shield still stuck there. The boy ducked beneath it entering the cove first, waiting on his company to follow him inside. Toothless came bounding towards him happily, liking him. "Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup exclaimed, laughing a little. "Where is she?" He asked his dragon. Toothless happily showed him where the female Night Fury was. She greeted toothless with a happy warble. It seemed the two were getting to be friends. "Hey girl, I brought some friend with me I want you to meet. " The Night Fury seemed a bit wary when she spotted Astrid, Fishlegs and Valka behind Hiccup. He couldn't really blame her. She was probably hurt by dragon trappers, so it was normal she didn't trust humans very much. Yet she seemed to have accepted him. "It's alright, girl." He told her. "They're good. They won't hurt you." The dragon seemed to understand, and became less wary. "What is her name?" Asked Astrid. "I actually haven't given her one yet." Hiccup admitted. "How about Astralwing?"Asked Valka. Hiccup nodded. "I like it." He turned his attention back to the female dragon. "You hear that, Girl. Your new name is Astralwing." He told her.

 **A/N**

 **OKAY SO,**

 **This was the seccond chapter.**

 **Howd'ya like it. I felt the first chapter was beter, but I guess this will suffice, right?**

 **Anyways, I found the name on some forum so if the person who came up with it reads this, and doesn't want me to use it just DM or Comment.**


End file.
